


Watch the bike!

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Seto needs to pay better attention, good thing he has fast reflexes though, multishipping mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Malik gets a welcome (but distractible and clumsy) visitor as he’s finishing up his bike repairs.(Tumblr prompt for Malik with the quote "although if you don’t stop tripping and knocking my motorcycle over I’m setting up an electric fence in front of the garage door".)
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Kaiba Seto, Powershipping - Relationship
Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Watch the bike!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouthfulofbees (dog_fish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_fish/gifts).

> First off: THANK YOU for being so patient as this sat on the backburner for several months while other projects and rl things took priority. At long last, here it is! 
> 
> I was given free reign on pairing for this one, and for some reason my brain spat out powershipping rather than my usual Malik ships, so… here you go. Powershipping! That’s a new one for me. -adds another check to the multishipping list-

Malik leaned back and wiped his hands on a messy rag with a deep sense of satisfaction. He’d been tinkering with his bike for the better part of two hours now, and it was time to enjoy the fruits of his labours. It was a shame that Rishid hadn’t been around to join him today, but he had to admit repairs got finished faster when he was focused on his work rather than spending half the time catching up with his brother.

He glanced down and judged his hands to be clean enough, before swinging onto his bike and turning the key. It roared to life and settled quickly into a deep, rumbling purr. Beautiful. Malik revved the engine a couple of times before turning it off again with a satisfied grin. He was just leaning over to start gathering up his tools when he heard a familiar voice, right on time as usual.

“I don’t see why you’re so insistent on carrying out repairs over here. It’s tiny.” Seto stood in the doorway of the garage, briefcase in one hand and phone in the other. He was looking around the space with his customary barely-contained scepticism.

“Because I’d hate to get oil on your ridiculously shiny polished floors, that’s why.” Malik dropped the wrench he was holding onto a shelf and sauntered over for a kiss.

Seto obliged, then went back to critically eyeing up the room. “There would be significantly more space on the mansion grounds. And if you’re worried about the ‘ridiculously shiny floors’ we could have a new workspace built adjacent to the current garage.” He set his briefcase down and focused his energy on his phone, presumably to start looking up contractors or something equally excessive. Malik rolled his eyes expansively, even though Seto wouldn’t see it with his nose buried in his phone.

“We’ve been over this; I like working here.” Malik returned to his workstation to finish tidying up. “It’s homey, and it gives me an excuse to see my brother more regularly.”

“And also to make a mess of his garage.”

Malik scoffed. “No worse a mess than he manages when he’s fiddling with his own bike. And you know that half the reason I work over here is to talk bikes and catch up.”

Seto didn’t even glance up from his phone as he started to shuffle towards Malik’s workstation. “He’d be welcome to share the space, of course. And I could learn to ‘talk bikes’ as well, if that would help.”

Malik let out a loud snort. “Yeah, right. As much as you need to get out from behind your desk more often, ‘talking bikes’ is _so _not your thing. You’d only really be interested in motorcycles if you could use them to play Duel Monsters somehow, and you know it.”

“Hn. An interesting concept.” Seto started to stride more confidently towards the back of the garage, phone still in hand.

“Seto – no. That would be crazy. And that’s coming from m- _watch it!_”

There was an awkward flailing of long limbs as Seto stumbled right into Malik’s bike and make a frantic grab to save it from toppling over. He glanced up at Malik one he had the bike secured, who crossed his arms and gave Seto a long-suffering look.

“You know, if you don’t stop tripping and knocking my motorcycle over on these visits of yours, I’m setting up an electric fence in front of the garage door.”

“I’m sure your brother would have some thoughts about that.”

“Yeah. He’d help install it.” Malik smirked and gave Seto a challenging look, daring him to argue the point. Seto relented with a disgruntled sigh and made a show of giving the bike several feet of leeway as he walked around it properly.

Malik smiled as he approached. “That’s better.” He reached up to peck a kiss to Seto’s cheek before handing him a rag. “Now put the damn phone away and help me clean this up so we can get to dinner. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the original summertime prompts from [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)! Thanks to all the people who sent me something. 
> 
> I welcome any and all types of feedback, so lay it on me. <3


End file.
